


Takazuki Drabble Collection

by nitschieh



Series: Prompt fills [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles originally written for prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Глухой телефон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804575) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



> I'm rare-pair shipper trash so if no one's gonna write for them I'll have to do it myself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird boys in a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ["Where the fuck did that clown come from?"](http://fililikilili.tumblr.com/post/111794884183/where-the-fuck-did-that-clown-come-from-for)

Two figures emerged from behind a black curtain. One of them was wheezing due to his hard laughter, the other's face was pale from shock. Takao wiped away a tear and gasped for air, before he asked, "So, Shun-chan, how did you like our little haunted house?"

It was Shuutoku's culture festival and Takao had invited Izuki to come see his class' attraction - a haunted house. He had then offered to come along during one of his breaks.

Which left them in their current situation; Takao laughing his ass off and Izuki still being in a state of pure shock.

Takao led the other outside by his hand. They sat down in the grass behind the school building and Takao watched Izuki come back to his senses while he still tried to not just burst into another fit of laughter.

When he thought Izuki was calm enough to have a conversation, he lay down next to the other and casually asked, "So, Shun-chan, why didn't you use your Eagle Eye to see where the actors were?"

Izuki gasped before he looked down at Takao and brushed a strand of hair out of his forehead. Then he smiled and said, "I can't believe you left me in the dark about this."

Takao giggled and leaned into the soft touch of Izuki's hand. They stayed silent for a while until the older blurted out, "Okay, but for real now, where the fuck did that clown come from?"

Takao burst into laughter again, gasping out, "I still can't believe you just told him a pun and then went into shock!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas decorations are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ["Give me a hand."](http://fililikilili.tumblr.com/post/112162540148/)

Christmas was right around the corner and _someone_ had suggested all their teams should have a joint Christmas party - all being the teams having members of the Generation of Miracle and Seirin. Even Akashi had agreed to come and now it was Takao and Izuki's task to decorate the location - Kagami's apartment. How Kuroko had convinced the red-head to let at least two dozen teenage boys into his apartment was its own miracle to everyone else. Just like how he had managed to let the two point guards prepare the decoration unsupervised.

The two of them were teamed up for this task because - according to Momoi - they were able to keep a good overview over the apartment thanks to their Eye abilities. They had ignored her knowing smirk.

They were almost done with the decorations, all that was left were some fairy lights in the windows. Takao was standing on a ladder - "Because I'm 2cm taller than you, Shun-chan." - and Izuki was holding the lights up to him. Takao carefully fixed the string evenly on the frame. When he was done at the top he looked down at Izuki and asked, "Hey, could you give me a hand with this? Can you fix it somewhere on the side, please?"

Izuki looked at the remaining lights in his hand, then at the window in front of him and said, "I don't think I can handle this," before wrapping the string around the latch and plugging it in, drowning the room in soft light.

Takao started giggling which soon turned into full laughter. He almost lost his balance but Izuki quickly caught his legs to support him.

"Be careful!"

Izuki helped Takao down the narrow ladder until the younger was one step from reaching the floor. Izuki was standing too close for Takao to take that last step without having to push him aside so he put his hands on the other's shoulders and said, "Good thing you're here."

Izuki wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and replied, "Well, you're quite the catch."

Takao laughed again before he leaned down to softly kiss his boyfriend.

They only sprang apart when someone cleared their throat and they saw Kagami stand in the doorway, his hands full with grocery bags.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki can't even stop the ~~bad~~ puns in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ["I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it."](http://fililikilili.tumblr.com/post/114888476133/izutaka-and-i-understand-the-whole-sleep-talking)

"TAKAO!!"

Takao shot up in his bed. His breath coming out in quick puffs from the shock, he frantically scanned the room. Relieved, he realises that there was no threat. As his heartbeat slowed down, Takao's eyes adjusted to the darkness around him - the clock on his wall displayed 4.06am. He let out a huffed laugh before he noticed the movement next to him.

With a fond smile on his lips, Takao lay back down next to the boy sharing his bed. He watched him for a while and brushed away a loose strand of hair that had fallen in the other's face, before he could hear a mumbled, "Princess, I know being a dragon can be a drag, but with your flaming looks all the princes from the neighbouring countries would surely love to marry into your merry court."

Takao needed a second or two to process everything he'd just heard. As soon as he did, he barked out a laugh, probably loud enough to wake his parents in the room across the hallway - and they were very deep sleepers.

Izuki next to him was sure to wake up. So even though Takao immediately covered his mouth with his hands, the boy next to him stirred awake and slowly blinked open his eyes.

Takao's shoulders still shook slightly when Izuki mumbled, "What's got you so shaken up?" Takao snorted one last time, before he took a deep breath, smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Sorry just... You told the worst puns ever in your sleep just now."

Izuki was sure Takao could see him blushing even in the dark.

"Uhm, I sometimes sleep talk, sorry. And I just had a weird dream about a princess dragon..."

Takao covered his mouth again to prevent himself from getting another laughing fit. Izuki hid his face in their pillow. The younger chuckled softly and gently ruffled Izuki's hair.

"Don't worry, Shun-chan, I do understand the whole sleep talking thing - though I'm not sure how I've never heard it before - but what I still don’t really understand is the princess dragon dream and especially why I’m in it."

Izuki's face switched from confusion to embarrassment to delight in less than a second. Then, he chirped, "I don't know how you know but you weren't just in it, you _were_ the princess dragon."

Takao's first reaction was to just let out another loud laugh - possibly even louder than the first one. Izuki quickly covered his mouth with his palms, just in time for Takao's mother to burst into his room and yell, "God damn it, Kazunari, do you know what time it is? Keep it down!"

Takao - muffled by Izuki's hand - and his boyfriend whispered a shy, "Sorry," and a moment later the door was closed again.

The two teenagers started giggling quietly, only calming down when they shared a sweet kiss. After they parted they looked at each other in the dark, until Takao broke the silence in a hushed voice, "Okay, but for real now. You yelled my name earlier, is why I woke up."

Izuki giggled again and pressed another chaste kiss to Takao's lips.

"You were looking for a husband and I was trying to win your heart. Your new, frilly dress was the hot topic among all the neighbouring countries. I guess my outcry only pierced your eardrums though, instead of your heart."

Takao snorted and pulled Izuki closer to his chest, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"You know full well you've already conquered my heart long ago, your Majesty."

Izuki let out a quiet laugh and mumbled, "You're an idiot," against Takao's lips as he gave him one last kiss before they both drifted off to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ["Do me." "What"](http://fililikilili.tumblr.com/post/115473789063/any-pairing-do-me-what)

Kazunari stared at his phone screen in disbelief. He and Izuki had met in a park a few months ago when the other had been on a walk with his dog and they had just clicked. He didn't know why it had only happened then but he was very glad it had. Since then, they had pretty much become best friends and Kazunari could do the things with him that Midorima felt too proud for or simply didn't enjoy - like watching bad horror movies and betting which characters would die when and how.

Kazunari would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a tiny crush on Izuki. Or maybe not so tiny, maybe it was a rather huge one. However, he had always thought his feelings weren't reciprocated - or even known, for that matter. That was, until he had gotten the most recent text message from Izuki. All it said was, "Do me"

Kazunari stared at it for another few minutes before his shaking fingers typed a simple, "What?" After hitting the _Send_ button, he took a deep breath and looked at the bag sitting next to him on his bed. He was supposed to stay the night at Izuki's - in fact, he would have to leave within the next five minutes if he still wanted to catch his bus - but he didn't feel emotionally prepared for it anymore.

He didn't know whether Izuki was joking or maybe Kazunari was just missing a pretty good pun. He looked at the message again but still couldn't find any. He _could_ see the time, though, and realised he would need to hurry now. With skilled hands he pocketed his phone, shoved clean clothes into his bag - everything else, like pyjamas and a toothbrush, were already stored at Izuki's - and basically sprinted to the front door. He shouted a quick, "See you tomorrow!" to his parents while he put on his shoes and then jogged to the bus stop.

During the whole ride Kazunari couldn't stop staring at his phone screen. It wasn't like Izuki to just not reply to texts and it made him feel even more uneasy. The second ride after changing buses felt even more unbearable and the whole way seemed to last both half and twice as long as usual. 

When he finally crossed the last corner to Izuki's house, he could see his friend's mother's car pull into the driveway. As soon as the engine was turned off, Izuki got out of the car and jogged over to Kazunari. His mother called behind him to help her with the grocery bags but Izuki just called back, "Don't worry, mom, we'll be there in a minute." 

Then, he crossed the last few metres to Kazunari and hugged him hello. Kazunari's heart beat faster like it always did when Izuki touched him. They strolled back towards the car and Izuki casually mentioned, "Sorry, but seems like you'll have to help carrying the bags." Kazunari muttered, "Ah, sure," but his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

While they placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter Izuki recalled his team's afternoon training session and explained that thanks to some bickering between Kagami and Kuroko they all had to run extra laps which was why he and his mom went shopping so late. Kazunari listened only half-heartedly.

He felt bad for not paying much attention to his friend, but the text message from earlier just wouldn't leave his mind. Why didn't Izuki mention it? If it had been a joke he should've called it off by now. Or did he wait for Kazunari to mention it to laugh at him for taking it serious, later? No, that wasn't like Izuki. Had he been serious, in the end, and waited for him to react to it and see if they were alright? Kazunari couldn't figure it out and it frustrated him.

Over dinner, Kazunari loosened up a little. Spending time with Izuki's family was always fun and even watching his dad desperately try to make his kids and wife stop telling puns never got boring. However, the message kept nagging Kazunari from the back of his brain.

Izuki's sisters volunteered to take care of the dishes so the two boys retreated to Izuki's room to play some video games. After four easily won matches on a game they were usually pretty tied in, the older put his controller down and turned to Kazunari.

"Takao, what's wrong?"

Kazunari gulped and hesitated for a few seconds before he, too, laid down his controller. He didn't face Izuki.

"Nothing... Just, that text message of yours earlier..."

He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished but finally turned around a little. Kazunari watched Izuki's eyebrows pull together in confusion and panic started to rise up within him. What if it had just been a stupid prank of one of Izuki's sisters? Mai sometimes tended to go a little over-board with her jokes and Kazunari couldn't believe he had fallen for it. Just when he was about to tell Izuki to forget about it, the other's face lit up and he jumped to his feet.

"I totally forgot! I meant to send you a text from the grocery store but the battery died. My phone alone was in charge of what you got."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and plugged it into the charger next to his bed. Kazunari was unable to move or even say anything, but Izuki made it easier for him and just kept talking.

"The good news is, we've got ice cream. The bad news is, you missed a cool pun."

Kazunari started laughing. That it was about his own stupidity, Izuki didn't know, so he continued on.

"I meant to write 'Do me a favour and tell me your favourite ice cream flavour.' At what point did it send?"

At first, Kazunari laughed even louder. He definitely should've expected something like this. Izuki waited for him to calm down and then waited some more until Kazunari finally mumbled, "Do me."

Izuki's eyes widened, his mouth fell open and his cheeks turned dangerously red. Too late, Kazunari realised that he maybe hadn't been clear enough with his choice of words - or lack thereof. He quickly added, "That's all I got," but the damage had been done.

Izuki dropped his phone on his bed and wobbled back to where Kazunari was still sitting on the floor between their long-forgotten controllers.

"Is that why you were so weird today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kazunari pointedly looked back at the TV screen, from where the notice of his big-time loss was glaring back at him. He hoped Izuki couldn't see how red his face was, but at the same time missed that Izuki's looked just the same.

His voice lower - and much closer - than before, Izuki asked, "Did you want it to be real?"

Mostly out of reflex Kazunari finally turned to look at the other. He felt as if the breath had been knocked out of his lungs and for a second he actually wondered who the boy in front of him was. Izuki's lips were still parted, his cheeks and ears were flushed to the tips and Kazunari could feel his breath reach his own forehead in soft puffs.

Kazunari let his eyes wander over all of Izuki's face - stopping for a short while at his lips - looking for the tiniest hint of a joke. He couldn't find any. With trembling fingers he reached out for the other's chest. When the tips finally touched the fabric of Izuki's shirt he let out a sigh of relief because the other's heart beat just as fast as his own did.

When Kazunari' eyes - which had followed his hand's movements - met Izuki's again they were much closer and instinctually he closed his own. Not even a second later their lips brushed against each other. Kazunari immediately pulled back to let out a shuddering breath before he smiled at Izuki.

Izuki smiled back and without hesitation leaned in once more. After a few minutes of careful, lazy kissing Kazunari could feel himself being gently pushed to lie down. As soon as his back touched the floor Izuki above him sighed into the kiss, "The last straw..."

Kazunari pulled back as far as he could from his position and frowned.

"Huh?"

Izuki's cheeks were still tinted with a gentle pink - whether it was from the kissing or embarrassment, Kazunari couldn't tell - when he explained, "I grasped the last straw and chose strawberry flavour." He cleared his throat. "You want some?"

It was silent for a second before Kazunari burst into laughter. A weight he hadn't known had been there was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable! Though yes, I want some."

Izuki carefully got up to his feet and left the room with a quick, "Got it!"

Kazunari used the time alone to calm down - from laughing and everything that had happened before. They would surely figure things out for them and make things work at their own pace - after some strawberry ice cream.


End file.
